In recent years, a so-called chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) technique for physically polishing and planarizing a semiconductor substrate in producing a device is used in accordance with multilayer wiring on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. CMP is a method for planarizing the surface of an object to be polished (polishing object) like a semiconductor substrate by using a polishing composition (slurry) containing abrasive grains such as silica, alumina, or ceria, an anticorrosive, a surfactant, or the like. The object to be polished (polishing object) is silicon, polysilicon, silicon oxide film (silicon oxide), silicon nitride, a wiring or a plug which consists of metal, or the like.
For example, as a CMP slurry for simultaneous polishing of a surface to be polished which includes a silicon oxide film and an aluminum film, an aqueous dispersion for chemical and mechanical polishing which contains silica particle having at least one kind of a functional group selected from the group consisting of a sulfo group and its salt, and a water-soluble polymer including a repeating unit originating in at least one kind selected from the group consisting of N-vinyl pyrrolidone and its derivative, and has pH of 2 or more and 8 or less is disclosed in JP 2013-43893 A.